


A Simple Party

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Jeremy Kyle Show (TV), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Hannah is the only person to attend Zachary's party. Where are the rest of them? On TV!





	A Simple Party

Hannah wanted to know more about these simple parties. She heard many people refer to it as _Netflix n’ Chill_. Zach had invited a few of his friends over. Hannah thought that perhaps Rebecca would be there, along with Ashton and Isabella. She thought it would be nice to catch up with them after everything that happened in the mansion.

The mansion was meant to be a gift for her then-husband Luke. The mansion got burned down, they filed for divorce and his company went bust. Things seemed to be taken a turn for the worst, but like a phoenix Hannah rose. She became her own person again and found out who her real friends were.

Being a single mother was one of the loneliest occupations in the world, but with the help of friends like Zachary and Marianne… things were on the mend up.

She knocked the door.

“Hey Hannah, it looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Oh really?” Hannah asked, “where are the others?”

“Ashton’s out of town. Isabella and Rebecca said they couldn’t make it.”

“That’s a shame.” Hannah waltzed into the room with five bottles of vintage champagne. “I got these for all of us. I guess we’ll have to share this somehow.”

Zach grumbled. “I just cooked up a huge feast. Be a shame for it to go to waste.”

“I’m sure we can manage.”

“Come in. Do you want me to get you a tea?”

Hannah shook her head and placed the bottles in the middle of the table. “No it’s fine. I’ll share this drink with you.” She managed to get a whiff of the chicken curry and rice. It brought her back to her childhood summers in Mumbai. On the other side of the table there a bowl full of crisps, assorted dips and white sandwiches all lined up. “Zachary, I’m impressed.” She rubbed her hands together and laid back on the sofa.

“Yeah, I got a bit carried away.” He brought in two plates and two glasses. “But the TV on if you want.”

When Hannah pressed the button on Zach’s TV remote. She saw her ex-bestie Rochelle bawling her eyes out on the Jeremy Kyle show. The TV show was infamous for their lie detectors and DNA tests. Hannah gasped, Rochelle looked out of place with her pink cocktail dress and sparkly earrings. It’s normally a show for the unemployed.

“Hey!” Zach said, sitting next to Hannah. “Isn’t that the woman from your housewarming party?”

Hannah rolled her eyes and cringed. “Yes. That’s Rochelle. Trying to find out the father of her children. I thought it was meant to be Luke.”

Then along came Luke marching along in his ten-thousand-dollar suit. He denies any parenthood and says he only has two children – Hannah’s twins. Hannah looked away from the screen and tucked into some food.

“He hasn’t changed one bit,” Hannah hissed.

Zach glanced over at Hannah. “You know you can turn the channel over?” he said.

She shook her head. “No, it’s alright.” She faked a smile.

_“If you believe everything the newspapers say,” Luke announced on the television. “I’d have a hundred children by now.”_

_“WHAT ABOUT THAT BLUE-HAIRED GIRL YOU HANG OUT WITH?”_ Rochelle boomed. Hannah could tell she was drunk. She was always loud and lacked grace. Hannah knew that she was referring to Kylie, their goddaughter.

 _“That’s my goddaughter,”_ Luke replied. _“We get on very well.”_

_“I bet you knocked her up as well.”_

_“LEAVE TIO ALONE YOU UGLY TART!”_ Kylie screamed at the top of her voice. The crowd cheered on.

_Luke laughed. “How preposterous. You really think I sleep with every woman I lay eyes on?”_

_“Yes, and you cheat on your new missus all the time. I should know, I was one of them.”_

_“In your dreams.”_

The camera zooms in to a woman with short pink hair, facepalming. Both Zach and Hannah recognise her straight away.

“That’s Becca!” Zach pointed to the television. “She didn’t tell me she was going to this?” He rubbed his chin. Did she tell Isabella and Ashton about this?

“It’s set in Liverpool is it not?” Hannah asked. “Maybe along her way to Scotland, she stopped by at the studio to give Luke some support. Isn’t that kind of her?”

“That sounds like something Becca would do.”

Jeremy Kyle had the envelope in his hands and ordered Rochelle to shut her mouth. _“We’ve children stuck in the middle of all this. It’s not fair on them.”_ He opened the envelope. _“The DNA test reveals that Luke… IS NOT the biological father to any of your children.”_

Rochelle remained silent and stormed out of the studio.

“So Luke was telling the truth the whole time,” Hannah said. She carried on watching the rest of the show with Zach. There were some more women who demanded a DNA test from Luke. Demanding him to step up and be a father to his love child. All of the women were people Hannah knew from people from the book club to people who used to work for her companies.

She felt betrayed, but at the same time it didn’t surprise her. Rebecca and Kylie ended up standing by Luke in the end. Kylie snapping at anyone who dared call her precious Tio Luke a womanising scum. She even gave Jeremy Kyle a run for his money. In the end she was escorted by body guards out of the stage.

Luke admitted to sleeping with him but denied being the father to any of them. And he was right. He was not the biological father to any of those children. But he didn’t get off scot free. Jeremy said if he ever cheated on Becca, then he would be nothing but a lowlife scumbag.

The next show that was on after The Jeremy Kyle show was something called Change Your Tune. It was some singing contest about bad singers.

Hannah chuckled. “Maybe I should go on that show?”

Zach shook his head. “You’re not that bad. If anyone should be on that show it’s Ash. That show was made for him.”

_“Our first contestant is detective Ashton Frey.”_

Zach dropped his plate. “I did not see that coming.”  

Ashton wanted to join the show to impress his friends and girlfriend, Isabella. He admitted that he wasn’t the best singer in the world, but with a bit of training he will be fine. And that he would be allowed near the microphone again.

Isabella looked like she was trapped in a horror film.

“Is he really that bad, Zach?”

“You’ll find out.”

_“So, what are you going to sing for us today Ashton?”_

_“I’m going to sing Grease Lightning.”_

“Oh, I love Grease!” Hannah said, clapping her hands.

Zach really wanted to change the channel. He loved Ash, he was his brother from another mother, but he couldn’t bare to hear Ash sing. He felt sorry for the poor listeners who had to see this live. And he felt sorry for Hannah because her favourite musical was about to be ruined.

Zach didn’t know what was worse, Ash’s dancing or his singing.

When Ashton started to belt out grease lightning at the top of his voice, the audience continued clapping and laughing away. The camera turned to Isabella who was on the verge of tears. His movements were wooden and out of time, and it deep warbling got Hannah into hysterics.

“Well he’s certainly no John Travolta.”

“See what I mean?”

“Yes, but still better than those awful fake opera singers.”

_“Can Ashton change his tune or will be more thunderous lightning than grease lighting?”_

_3 2 1_

The lights came on and Ashton was rocking about in his red blouse, unbuttoned to show off his chest.

“Do you think he’ll improve?” Hannah asked.

Zach shook his head. “Nah, his voice is beyond repair.”

She nudged him. “Oh Zach, do have some faith.”

Ashton still couldn’t dance, but his singing had miraculously improved since that last performance. It still grated Zach’s ears. He covered his ears.

“He’s only a little bit out of tune,” Hannah said. “It’s a miracle what they do. This is trash TV at it’s finest.”

“Still out of tune.”

“Maybe you can sing it better?” Hannah suggested. “We should watch some musicals. I’m sure it’s on Netflix. We can do this Netflix and Chill that everyone boasts about.”

“Hannah, you know what Netflix and chill involves, right?”

“Yes,” she replied with a smile. “We watch things on Netflix and we’re completely relaxed. Simple and nice.”

“You’re missing another part.”

“Oh, am I?” Hannah leaned on Zach. “Perhaps you can give me a demonstration.”

“I’m not sure if that’s appropriate.”

“Oh Zach, you’re blushing.”

“So are you!”

She giggled and lifted her dress. “I think I know what it means now.”

Zach wasn’t going to be in the virgin club for much longer.


End file.
